Confusion
by deanbears
Summary: Ron sees Hermione hugging a stranger. Is it what he thinks it is, or is he imagining things? First Ron/Hermione fic. Simple read! Cute, Fluffy, summary sucks


_Hi!_

_So here's my first Ron/Hermione fic. I wrote it a little while ago, and please let me know_  
><em>if you like it! Would be much appreciated!<em>

_ Emma_

Ron sat on his bed. He was angry. Angry and sad at the same time. How could this have happened? They were happy together. And one little insignificant fight changed it all. He had their lives planned, marriage, a nice house, a job as an auror and children. Kids from Hermione would be beautiful, smart. They would have had wonderful children.

And all of this gone, just because Hermione had to go around flirting with some other guy. Tall, brown curls, brown eyes. Ron saw them together, he saw them together at her parents' house. Hugging and holding each other hands. And her parents had just stood there smiling, looking as happy as ever. He thought they liked him, Hermione always told him they liked him.

Ron got up and kicked his nightstand angrily, immediately followed by a cry. Hell, those things were hard! He let himself fall on the bed, and curled up.

All these questions clouding his head. Why? Why him? What has he got that I don't have? Why didn't she tell me? How long has this been going on? How did she know him? Work? No, that couldn't be it. Hermione only worked with women.

Ron let out a huge sigh. Perhaps it was better this way. She would be happy, obviously she wasn't happy with him, perhaps she will be with this tall stranger.

This tall stranger, he came into his life, like a dark cloud on a sunny day. Did he even know Hermione had a boyfriend? That they fought against Voldemort in the war together? What they've been through together?

Suddenly Ron got up. Something shot though his head.

What if the guy wasn't magical, what if he was a muggle? A muggle, someone Hermione met in the superrocket, or whatever they call it.

He had seen it happening in those movies. One look in the eyes is all it took.

Hermione met the tall stranger in the superrocket on a rainy day. He helped her get her groceries to her car, and she had offered him a cup of coffee to thank her.

How could he be so blind?

Ron started pacing in his small room. Thoughts flooding his mind, not one clear enough to think about.

After ten minutes he finally stopped and sat down again. Mind completely blank. He got the picture of him and Hermione of his nightstand, which had fallen over when he kicked the nightstand.

Hermione, Mione, his girl.

Her smile so bright it could light up every dark day. Her hair so curly like a party on her head. Her eyes so intense, one could get lost in there. And her lips, oh her soft lips. What Ron would give to kiss those lips right now.

And he hadn't ever mentioned her intelligence. Always so smart, sharing insignificant little details about things he didn't care about, but she made him care. One of things he secretly loved about her, telling those little things, without anyone asking her for it.

And the most important thing, she made him complete. Two persons, being one.

This was the girl he wanted to marry, he wanted to have his dream life with. It's the least he deserved after all those years, right?

Ron got up. He would go to here, now, right now. But first he had to make a stop. He looked at his watch and was relieved to see that the shops were still open.

* * *

><p>Ron took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He hoped she was home, he hoped she would accept it, he hoped that tall stranger would be here so he could beat the crap out of him.<p>

Hermione opened the door, looking as beautiful as ever.

'Ron! What are you doing here? I thought we would meet tomorrow!' Hermione got hold of Ron's arm and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

'I missed you!' she whispered in his ear while hugging him.

Ron struggled to break free from her hold. He had come here with a purpose, and he would fulfill this purpose.

He turned his back to Hermione and started.

'Hermione, I know you think I'm an idiot sometimes, and your mad at me all the time. But I love you. I love you so much Hermione. You the sun in my life, you're worth living for.'

Ron turned to face Hermione. He saw her eyes were glistening with tears. She probably knew what he was here for. She was sad that he found out about her and the tall stranger. Hermione opened her mouth, but Ron spoke first. Ron shook his head and Hermione closed her mouth.

'You're also worth fighting for Hermione. And I will, I shall, whatever I have to do to win you back again from that guy. I don't know why you're with him, but I can change. I promise you I can. So before I came here I went-'

'Who is ''he''?' Hermione asked, looking confused. Ron looked at her in disbelieve.

'Ah, come on Hermione! Don't make this harder than it is already! I saw you two! Hugging, holding hands, I'm not blind or that big of an idiot!' Ron's voice got louder and louder.

'Ron! What are you talking about! There's no 'someone' else here, there never was 'someone' else beside you! You know that, surely, you must know that!' shouted Hermione.

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears again, but this time out of frustration.

Ron looked at her, shocked. How could she still lie to him? Was it really over then?

'Hermione, I. Saw. You. Two.' Ron said again, teeth locked.

'I came over to your parents place this morning, to see you, 'cause you said your parents had a surprise for you. And I wanted to know what it was, hoping to surprise you. But I didn't expect finding you and that brown curly haired git holding hands.'

Hermione's face changed from frustrated to confused and finally her mouth twisted in a smile and she started laughing.

She laughed for 5 minutes, every time closing her eyes, opening them to see Ron standing there confused and she started laughing again.

Ron thought about the words he had spoken to Harry all those years again.

_'Mental that one...' _

Hermione finally stopped laughing and walked straight to the door of her second bedroom.

She knocked and waited.

After a few seconds the door opened and Hermione started whispering to someone. Ron wish he could see who it was, but Hermione was in the way.

The door closed and Hermione walked back to Ron who was still looking quizzical.

'Ron, listen to me...' Hermione said while she was leading him over to the couch.

'The guy you saw me with wasn't my lover, what by the way astonishes me that you would think this low of me, but since I know you, and know how hot-headed you are I am willing to forgive you.'

Hermione took a big gulp of air before she started her explanation.

'Ronald, may I introduce you to my cousin, Matthew?'

When Hermione said Matthew, the tall stranger walked out of Hermione's second bedroom.

'Hi Mate! Ronald right?' He smiled a big smile and stuck out his hand for Ron to shake but Ron still was in shock. After a glance at Hermione he hesitantly drew back his hand and sat on the chair opposite of Ron and Hermione.

After a couple of minutes Ron finally seemed to get back his voice.

'You're the tall stranger? The one who I saw at the house with Hermione, the one holding her hand, hugging her?'

Ron turned to Hermione. 'Your cousin, right? Then why does he have that funny accent?'

Hermione chuckled. 'He's from Australia, Ron. He's the big surprise my parents were talking about, and I told you about.'

She shot a happy glance at Matthew. 'I haven't seen him in over ten years. I think the last time was in the summer of the year I started Hogwarts.'

Ron shot a warning look at Hermione and looked .. at Matthew. Eyes still locked on Matthew he whispered:

'Hermione, you can't talk about Hogwarts in front of Muggles. It's against the law.'

Matthew chuckled. 'Good thing I ain't a muggle then, eh?'

'You're not?' Ron said.

'No, I'm not! I went to the school we have in Australia, it's really different then Hogwarts, at least, I think so.'

'Why did you never tell me Hermione?'

Hermione looked at Matthew again. 'Well, since I only found out this morning, I think it's better if Matt explains. Matt?'

'Well, at school, we have to write an essay, it's like a graduation paper. And I thought it would be great to write about You-Know-Who, since you can tell so much about him. So after I decided what my subject would be, I went to our library to do the research.

'You-Know-Who wasn't that big in Australia, we knew him, but not the details. We also knew some guy called Harry Potter defeated him. But that's all, nothing about other people helping him. You two helping him.'

Matthew looked Ron in the eye. 'Ronald, I never knew my cousin was a witch until I read it that day. It was crazy. I thought I was the only one in the family who was magical, but then it turns out I have a magical cousin. It was amazing!

'So, as soon as I found out I called Hermione's parents.'

Matthew smiled at the memory. 'It was a bit crazy, calling up your aunt and uncle, asking them if there daughter might be a witch. And I sort of forgot about the time difference, so it was 7 in the morning here...'

Ron closed his mouth, which had slowly opened while listening to Matthew.

_How could he ever believe Hermione cheated on him._

'What did you do next?' Ron asked curiously.

Ron saw Hermione smiling in the corner of his eyes and took her hand in his.

Matthew smiled too, seeing his niece and Ron holding hands.

'Well, I wanted to apparate here straight away. But first I had to get my diploma and finish the research and essay.

'When that was finally done, I apparated here as soon as I can, and here I am!'

Matthew looked on his watch. 'And I got to go too! I promised Mrs. Granger I would come over for dinner. See you two later! And I won't be home too late Hermione, I promise.'

Matthew got up and walked to the door, turning before he left and said:

'Don't stay up for me!' He winked and closed the door.

It was silent for a few moments when Ron finally spoke.

'I'm so sorry, Hermione! I truly am! Will you forgive me?' Ron said apologetic.

Hermione sighed. 'Well, I'm not sure...' she said slowly.

Ron looked around, desperate on fixing this mistake. Suddenly he remembered the box in his pocket.

Slowly Ron raised his head, eyes locked with Hermione's het got down on one knee.

'Hermione, I love you. I want to be with you forever. I've loved you for so long now, I think I've loved you since our second year at Hogwarts. When you got petrified by that Basilisk. The thought of losing you forever, it was terrible.'

Ron took Hermione's hands in his, and squeezed them a bit.

'And after today, I had the same feeling. The same feeling, afraid of losing you. It made things so much clearer, so much. It's like there were bugs, in my head, blurring my sight.'

Hermione chuckled, and whispered 'Nargles'

Ron smiled.

'Hermione Jean Granger, I don't ever want to lose you, don't ever want to feel like I'm losing you, I want to be with you forever, until the end of times.'

Ron got the little black velvet box out of his pocket.

'Will you marry me?'

Ron wiped away a tear of Hermione's cheek, and Hermione got hold of his hand, keeping it on her cheek.

'Of course I will, Ronald Weasley, you crazy man, but at least now you are _my _crazy man.' Hermione whispered softly before kissing Ron.


End file.
